


Wherever We Are, There is Always A Love

by lukmaniah



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humour, M/M, Romance, Sad Newt, Sad Story, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukmaniah/pseuds/lukmaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newtmas ONESHOT. A bit ThoMesa. Thomas and Teresa were married and it made Newt felt very sad. The first crush that he ever harboured has been stole by Teresa. Then, after Thomas read Newt's diary, everything were turning upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever We Are, There is Always A Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, good to be back again ^_^
> 
> Now, i'm back with a brand new Newtmas one shot. I hope you all enjoyed with this story. ^_^
> 
> And..thanks to my beta reader, ShmabbyTheStrange for helping me in fixing the story. Thousand credits to him/her.

**Thomas has been brought into the hospital from when he faced a bad accident between his own car and a trailer. The trailer's driver has been charged for careless driving and he has to pay damages for his medical treatment and also the insurance for his car. Thomas had a serious injury where his legs and his right abdomen were completely damaged. Luckily, he was saved by the hospital staff.**

**After the surgery, Thomas has been brought into the ICU for further medical checkout. He's stable and his family can visit him. But, his closest friend was also there with him.**

Newt, Thomas's closest and best friend sat on the chair beside Thomas's bed, he had been just staring at him. He felt very sad when Thomas was in such a hard situation, expressing his empathy that he hadn't experienced anything like that in his entire life. Thomas, currently laid on the bed without any movement. He was still unconscious.

"T-Tommy.." Newt mumbled, couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes. He let the tears flow down his cheeks.

He took his hand and held it tightly. He said, "You can't die, Tommy. You just..can't die. It's not fair…you still have such a bright future waiting." He sniffed uncontrollably as he felt strong pain inside his heart

Newt had fallen in love with Thomas when they both were being assigned to be as college representative for International Science Expo in London two years ago. The relationship between them had been getting stronger from when they had liked to walk together around London after he had given a treat for Thomas for lunch and dinner.

Until one day, a female that came as a new student during college had expressed her feelings towards Thomas. She, Teresa, was officially Thomas's girlfriend and the whole college had known them for a long time. Newt had to keep his sadness and disappointment inside his heart.

"You're getting marry soon! You just can't die." He sniffed again, not being able to control his sadness. He gripped his hand tighter.

"T-Tommy.."

Suddenly, Thomas's family along with his girlfriend, Teresa and her family, entered the ward room for a visit. Newt quickly wiped off his tears and released Thomas's hand. He looked at them, smiling as he approaching them.

"H-Hello.."

Thomas's mother greeted back, "Hello Newt. When did you arrive here?"

Newt answered, "I just got back from my workplace and I wanted to pay him a visit."

She hugged him happily, feeling grateful for having Newt as Thomas's best friend, "Thank you so much, Newt, thank you so much for caring for him so much."

"I'm just doing what is right for him, madam. It's my pleasure."

Teresa and her family were just smiling at him. They didn't recognize him since they were never acquainted. This was their first meeting. Teresa quickly ran towards Thomas, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Tom…you need to hold on. In two weeks will be our happiest day. Don't you dare die in front of me."

Newt just looked at them from the back of the room but soon his sight was being blocked by the families. All he could hear was a weak voice from Thomas. He glad that he finally has awakened from being unconscious.

"Teresa…thank you so much," thanked Thomas. He held her hand as tightly as he could with his weak condition.

Teresa quickly answered. She was very worried, "I am glad that you've finally woken up, Tom. Don't need to thank me…"

Thomas smiled weakly, "I love you so much, Teresa."

Newt still had a smile on his face. But he had thoughts of sadness that he thought no one could explain.

He felt that he interrupted their visit. He began walking out from the room silently without being spotted. He slowly opened the door and walked out slowly. Two seconds after the door closed, they noticed Newt had went out.

"Teresa, who was that?" Asked Thomas curiously.

"It's your friend, Newt. He just walked out from this room."

He suddenly stumbled when Newt was the one who had just exited the room. His best friend who was also his very close friend, was visiting him too. He hadn't realized that.

"Just ignore him, Tom. You need to keep focusing on your condition. Friends can easily come and go.."

**_'How could you talk about him like that, Teresa.'_ **

**…**

**One Weeks Later…**

The fateful day had just begun, the day of the wedding ceremony between Thomas and Teresa. The ceremony was very crowded since both families invited a lot of people that consisted of their friends and colleagues. The wedding was just…happy.

"By the power of god that has been given to me. From now, I will proclaim you both, Thomas Edison and Teresa Agnes as Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the priest.

Thomas was happy to see her before him. His dream woman had finally became his wife. He leaned forward to Teresa's lips and kissed her lovely. The kiss was followed by the loud applause from the audience. Newt also was there, standing behind the crowd. He just smiled gratefully even though he was very sad when his biggest crush, has been 'stolen'. Jealousy? Hatred? He couldn't express it.

"Hey, Newt, cheer up!" Said his other friend, Minho, trying to cheer him up. Newt's best friend and colleague. When it came about Newt's life, he was the first person to know about it. And, he also knew about his crush.

Newt said sadly, "You know that there's no way he can turn back."

"It seems to be like that, Newt." Minho felt heartbroken when he saw the blond in the verge of tears.

"Newt…." Minho was completely 'dead'. He didn't know what to do.

Newt suddenly walked forth towards the stage and stood on the middle of the stage, facing the brides and the audience. Everyone was looking at him.

"Hi, ladies and gentlemen. I am very grateful today, being invited here to celebrate Thomas and Teresa's wedding. You both….are great for each other. I hope you both may be happy together, forever." Newt began. Everyone was applauding loudly.

He continued, "For that, I want to deliver a song special for you two. I hope you enjoy…"

Newt turned back, giving a sign to the band. They started playing the music, at that. He looked down, closing his eyes. It seemed that he was trying to find the cue. A few seconds later, he began singing

**_Don't worry about me,_ **

**_I am always with you,_ **

**_Let your doubt stay away,_ **

**_You always have me,_ **

**_My heart feel calm,_ **

**_Whenever you appear again,_ **

Thomas was impressed with his voice, and at the same time, he felt touched from the lyrics that he tried to deliver. It seemed that the lyrics were really deep.

Newt still could hold back a smile as he continued singing,

**_Thank you for the love,_ **

**_You make me feel happy,_ **

**_Without tiredness,_ **

**_Thank you for the love,_ **

**_I just only want,_ **

**_Don't change your heart,_ **

"The lyrics are so sweet, Tom." Praised Teresa happily, feeling happy with the song.

"Y-Yeah…it is.." Thomas agreed but suddenly he felt something not quite right with Newt.

**_You are the only one,_ **

**_But not my second,_ **

**_Wherever you are,_ **

**_There will always be love,_ **

**_My heart feel calm,_ **

**_Whenever you appear again,_ **

Suddenly, Newt's eyes became wet and filled with tears. It seemed that…he had to give up the love that he had upon Thomas. It would never change his decision forever…

Newt finished the final lyric,

**_Thank you for the love…_ **

The audience gave a big applause as they cheered, mentioning his name. He just smiled, letting his tears flow down his cheeks. Thomas looked sharply at him as he did the same thing. He just nodded, carving a smile even though he couldn't bear the feeling that he had just now.

"May you both will live in happiness forever." That was Newt's last words before he walked down from the stage and left the ceremony.

**…**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Thomas and Teresa both were busy cleaning up the house. Thomas's house was where Newt used to stay during college. At first, Thomas thought that it would be their home for the rest of their lives. But everything was destroyed when Teresa came. Newt had to leave the house and live somewhere else.

They had cleaned up the kitchen, living room, dining room and the bathrooms. Now they had to clean up the bedroom. Teresa took the right side while Thomas took the left side. While he was busy tidying the area, suddenly he found a thick book which seemed to be a journal.

"Whose journal is this?" Thomas was curious. He looked over the book cover and he noticed that Newt's name was wrote on the cover.

He said alone, "His… diary?"

Teresa came, "Tom, I've finished cleaning my part. Are you done?"

"You go. I still have to finish cleaning. Please make me a cup of tea."

Teresa just complied with his order. She exited the room, closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

Thomas sat on the bed still busy looking through the book. He opened and read the diary.

_27 January 2013,_

_Today is my first day of studying at Glade University. A lot of students as usual, what a bloody world that I resided in? What's the point of being a person if I can't throw myself into the society. I am so happy that I finally reach into this prestigious university where I can expand my talent in art._

Thomas laughed a bit. He didn't know that Newt could be a humorous person instead of being isolated from people because of his weird behavior. He continued reading the diary…

_30 January 2013,_

_I am absolutely shocked that I unintentionally met the person who was from Sport Science Faculty. For god's sake, there's a strange feeling inside of me whenever I saw him. It seemed that the feeling that I had wanted me to go closer to that person. But despite that strange feeling, that person for no reason, had make me very happy, a feeling that I never had in my entire life…_

"Who is this person anyway?" Thomas said, getting very curious. He proceeded to the next page.

**_3 February 2013,_ **

**_I stalked him?! Oh come on, what's wrong with me?! He's just a man and just an ordinary person. Why suddenly I felt the same strange feeling and it seemed getting stronger than before. Oh, just forget about it. Finally, he approached me when he noticed me stalking him for….three days? I don't know. Wow, for bloody sake, he's really…special. I should probably mention, this person I've been stalking is Thomas Edison._ **

The brunette was utterly surprised that Newt was actually describing him. He stared at the diary for a moment.

"R-Really?"

He kept reading the diary until finally, he reached at the final date of the diary,

**_24 December 2013_ **

**_The time is 12:00 midnight on Christmas Eve…_ **

**_This time Thomas and I were sitting on the bench on the top of the hill. It was very faithful night that I couldn't express even though I know what lies inside my heart. We exchanged gifts, accidentally giving each other the same silver ring. We both wore the rings and at the same time, we're laughing and laughing._ **

**_Under the moon, I kept thinking… Thomas had done so much to me and…he is everything to me._ **

**_And, without a doubt…I had fallen in love with him. I love Thomas Edison…my biggest crush._ **

The diary was slipped from his hand and fell down on the floor. Thomas was surprised with what he discovered just now. Finally, he got something…

"T-That's why he was crying during the…ceremony." He was speechless.

"THE RING!" He quickly rushed to the cupboard and opened it. He opened the drawer inside the cupboard and he grabbed the small box. He opened the box and found a ring that Newt gave to him during Christmas Eve.

He stared towards the ring, holding it tightly. He kneeled down and began crying.

"W-Why I didn't I realize this? All along the time…he had harbored feeling…for me. N-Newt…I'm so sorry…"

But it was too late for him to change the time back…

**…**

**One Year Later, International University of Japan, Japan...**

It had been a year and Newt had been staying in Japan where he continued his study in art. He was currently taking his Masters in Engineering Sciences at the International University of Japan, Niigata. He knew he would have a bright future if he took the opportunity to accept the offer from this university. So, he had decided and there he was. He became a Post-graduate student under the Faculty of Science. He had only one vision, his biggest dream, and he needed to achieve it. He wanted to become a famous inventor and create a new revolution of science and contribute to the world.

"You have done a great job, Mr. Newton. I am very pleased to see your outstanding invention in the Science Convention soon," praised Fuji Tanaka, Newt's mentor and also his Physics lecturer.

Newt smiled happily with the compliment that he had just received. He quickly bowed politely as he thanked him, "T-Thank you very much for the compliment, Mr. Fuji."

Fuji said, "I see that you had no problem talking in Japanese instead of English, am I right?"

The blond replied shyly, "I-It's not that I-I don't want to speak to. J-Just I'm too…shy."

The mentor laughed cheerfully, amused with his answer. He said back, "Don't be shy, Mr. Newton. You just need to be brave, that's all."

"I'll try my best, Fuji-san, Arigatou…" He bowed again, Fuji doing so as well. Then, Fuji walked away, leaving Newt and exited the classroom.

He grabbed the white canvas and covered the whole of his invention. He cleaned up all of his notebooks and stationary as he readied himself to leave the classroom.

He looked up at the clock, 3:00 in the afternoon. He knew it was a great time for sightseeing at the beach. So, he decided to take a short trip to the beach after the class. He took the taxi and headed to the Minatomachi Seaside Park. Along the way his the destination, he started thinking back to all of his memories of his hometown, London. His best friend, Minho had returned back to Korea, and worked as general manager of a famous electrical company. But, when he recalled his crush, Thomas, he quickly snapped from his thoughts, not wanting to remember. The real reason was that he wanted to forget about him.

'Why would I want to remember him?' Thought Newt, heartlessly.

Remembering him would make him feeling more hurt. The love that he had hoped for, was just a lie, a dream, and it was filled with betrayal. That's why he didn't want to remember about it.

Once he arrived at the beach, he walked slowly, inhaling the fresh air lingering around the environment. It was much cleaner than the city air. He kept walking until he reached the bench near the beach. He sat on the bench and looked at the beach. The waves were moving rhythmically while the cold breeze made the surroundings calmer. He closed his eyes and he began relaxing, himself.

Without warning, he started sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to forget him once he reached Japan, but he always failed. He was always thinking about him and he never vanished from his mind. The truth is, he still loved him very much.

"W-Why I can't forget him? W-Why should I love someone….who belongs to another person?"

He asked himself, "Why?….Why?"

 _"It's because…there is still hope for him to love you back. Hope would never disappoint us,"_ a familiar male voice said. Newt recognized that voice. He was shocked when remembered the voice.

"I-It c-can't be…" He turned to look behind him. He became more shocked as he saw who it was.

The boy smiled and said, "I want…to take your love. To be with me…"

"W-Why should I love you back, Tommy? G-Go away! Don't come back.." Newt cried as he turned away from looking at Thomas.

Thomas replied, "I won't leave you Newt. I'm going to stay with you. I have been searching for you all over London for a year. I didn't know that you were continuing your study here. That was shocking news…"

"Now you have found me. Now…go back to London! Don't ever look for me here. I'm 'dead'." Newt still didn't want to accept Thomas.

He sobbed as he continued, "After what you had done to me. You toss me aside once you got her. You didn't pay attention to me as soon as she came. It seemed like you have forgot about everything that we did together. You don't know how hurt I was when I found out that you were going to marry her. I won't let myself being treated as a friend who is just there. Enough of what you did to me. Now, go away!"

Unfortunately, the brunette was still stubborn, refusing to retreat from him. He quickly took out something from his pocket and he showed it to him, "But you won't forget the ring that we wore together, right?"

Newt stumbled upon his words. He slowly looked onto his finger, where he wore a same ring as Thomas since Christmas Eve. He cried even worse.

"W-Why, Tommy? W-Why?!"

Thomas smiled happily upon the question. He walked slowly towards Newt and hugged him from behind. Newt stunned with a sudden hug from his back. Thomas laid his chin on Newt's shoulder and he said slowly, heart to heart.

"I love you, Newt."

Newt got more stunned.

"I had a divorce with Teresa because, well, our relationship didn't… it didn't do very well. I read your diary and I was shocked when I found out that you admired me since the first time we met. I realized that you wanted me not just a friend but, well, more than a friend," explained Thomas.

He reached for the blond's hand and held it tightly. He continued, "Now, I want to be together with you. Take me with you…"

Newt turned himself facing Thomas, but his face still looking down, not wanting to look at his face. He asked, "W-What about Teresa? C-Can you survive here?"

"Teresa has found another person and probably they both have live happily together. But for me, love is not with her. But…my love had been 'stored' and 'locked' tightly inside…your heart. Don't worry about me, Newt. I am used to adventure and I can easily adapt with the environment here."

Without a doubt, Newt quickly hugged him tighter. He cried upon Thomas's chest louder, wanting to release his sadness once and for all. He lost to the sincerity of love from Thomas.

"I-I love you too, Tommy. Since I harbored my feelings, towards you...I'm…I'm.."

The brunette calmed him, "Shhhh, there there…I'm here for you, Newt."

Finally, Thomas cupped Newt's face for the first time and for the first time ever in his life, Thomas kissed Newt with compassion and deepness that he had wanted Newt to feel so much. Hope…never disappointed us. The wind rhythm changed, being calmer and peaceful than before.

**…**

**Newt's Rent House, Myogasawa.**

"Tell me, Tommy..how the bloody hell did you find me here?" Asked Newt as he took a sip of tea, leaning his head on Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas kissed his forehead lovingly as he replied, "After I found out everything in your diary, I was so sorry for not realizing sooner. Then, I quickly rushed to your house. When I found out that your house has been locked for about 2 months, I was really suspicious because you haven't been in the house for a long time. I've been searching for you, spending a whole year doing so. Until your friend, Minho came to me and told me that you had moved here to continue studying."

"Not just that reason, Tommy. I'm actually, want to be far away from you both. Because it would remind me of that accident." Newt added the real reason.

"I'm already knew since I read your diary. I'm sorry for hurting you, sweetheart."

Newt snuggled closer into his arm, "I am very sorry for my behavior. I should not have acted so insane while I was struggling to get you."

Thomas kissed his forehead again, "It's nothing to be sorry about. I am glad that I can finally be with you."

He continued, "Thank you for that song, Newt. You're right, wherever we are, there will always be love.."

**_And that's how their relationship began…_ **

**_Three months later, they finally got married in Japan. They lived happily together as a brand new married couple began to shine the world._ **

**_The End…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL....^_^..
> 
> Stay tuned...


End file.
